Perks of Being a Narcissist
by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: Naru discovers Mai struggling to complete her math homework and decides to lend a hand.


**Yo. Another random oneshot I found in the notebook from a couple of years back. Thought you guys might enjoy it, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters...**

Mai was sitting at her desk at SPR attempting to do her math homework. She had already finished all her office work and had made tea for both Naru and Lin too. And with nothing else to do, she figured she might as well get all that damn homework out of the way. Why teachers felt the need to assign so much work was beyond her.

She had already completed her science work and the history paper she had to write. Hell, she'd even finished her English assignment! All that was left was this god damn math.

After beginning to work at SPR, Mai's intelligence _had_ increased...no matter what anyone said. Math however, had never been her strong point. Ghost hunting may have helped with nearly everything else, but definitely not with math...

Naru emerged from his office, forgetting that Mai was still there. It had been very quiet the past couple of hours and quiet was not something you would get when Mai was around. Ever.

Thirsty, he was making his way towards the kitchenette when a wild textbook flew past him, narrowly missing his head. As any sane person would do, he whipped around to see where the book had come from...just in time to see Mai slam her head on the wooden surface of her desk.

He watched her in amusement for a moment, before picking the textbook up and going over to her. "Is this how high schoolers do their homework now?" he asked with a smirk.

Mai jumped in surprise and stared at him, annoyance written all over her pretty face. "No," she replied in a cold tone.

"I thought so," said Naru. There was a pause, and he bent forward to see the scribbles in the girl's notebook. _Math_, he realized, unsurprised. "Mai, these are all wrong," he stated without thinking.

"Well thank you very much, Captain Obvious," Mai snapped back, clearly annoyed.

"There's no need to act like that," said Naru trying to conceal his amusement. "I was merely stating that this work that you will likely be handing in to your teacher, has been done incorrectly."

Mai gave a sigh. "Why don't you simply say that I'm stupid and that you can't believe I can't do something as easy as this?"

Naru didn't respond, even though that was exactly what he was thinking. After a moment though, he sighed as well and pulled up a chair to the girl's desk, where he then sat down.

Mai looked at him in confusion, wondering what he was doing, but she didn't say anything to him, still annoyed at him as she was. She didn't need any more of her boss' snide comments.

"I'm going to help you, Mai," said the teen, clearly reading the look on his assistant's face.

"Oh..." She didn't know what else to say to that anyway.

"Now, pay attention..."

The young man then began to explain the formulas and equations to the girl, having to stop and ask for tea every now and then. It took some time, but Mai eventually got it. As much of a surprise as that was.

"See? That wasn't so hard."

"For you, maybe," said Mai, rubbing her temples. She could feel a headache building there.

Naru leaned back in his chair, chuckling lightly. "I pay attention, Mai," he said.

"Well so do I! I can't help the fact that I don't remember everything."

"Looks like you have a terrible memory as well. That must be the cause of your...condition."

"Yeah, yeah, because you're great at everything, right?"

Naru smirked. "I can't help the fact that god made me perfect."

"Jerk." Mai looked at her boss for a moment, before getting to her feet with a huff. "You really think highly of yourself, don't you?" She began to walk towards the kitchenette, hands balled into fists. Naru's jibe had really irritated her. She knew he was a narcissist, but he didn't have to constantly insult her and rub it in to prove it.

Naru seemed to realize that Mai was angry, for he got up and began to follow her. He grabbed her from behind, turning her in his arms to that she was facing him.

"Naru!? What're you do-!" Naru's lips crashed onto hers, effectively cutting her off. Mai stood frozen for a moment, but then began to respond.

Naru deepened the kiss even further and Mai was left breathless. Soon, the two broke apart, foreheads pressed against one another's, Mai's headache already gone.

"Dammit..." panted Mai.

"What?"

The girl blushed, but looked a little annoyed at the same time. "You really are good at everything. You're even a good kisser..."

Naru smirked again, unable to help himself. "Isn't that a good thing, Mai?"

Mai punched him, blushing more than ever. "Baka!"

Naru silenced her by kissing her once more, causing her to melt in his arms. "This is one thing you should enjoy me being good at," he said with a small smile.

"...Narcissist."

"You know you love it, Mai." And he kissed her again...

**And yeah, that's it. I tried to make it longer, but couldn't, so I made a couple of changes and left the rest as it was. Hope you guys liked it. Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


End file.
